


I'm a monster [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort/Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	1. Chapter 1

I'm quite fascinated by the character of Erik .He is animated by revenge , he killed in cold blood many people, and yet we feel that he seeks redemption. Charles is not an angel , he has his dark side . But I think for Erik he represents a kind of haven of peace and compassion. I love when , in fanfiction , one is the guardian angel of the other.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150905070322402124.jpg.html)


	2. colors

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/171019103108604604.jpg.html)


End file.
